


In which Clint and Pietro go on a road trip

by Laroja



Series: Clint Barton's Home for Wayward Superheroes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laroja/pseuds/Laroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything is over, Clint and Pietro go on a road trip. Spoilers for Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Clint and Pietro go on a road trip

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains spoilers for Age of Ultron so if you haven't watched it yet, stop reading now.
> 
> Okay, if you're still here, I guess you've either watched it or you just don't care, anyway, here goes. This is a fix-it in which Quicksilver survives because seriously, Joss, what the fuck? It has been more than 24 hours since I watched that movie and I am still extremely upset. But I am awesome at denial so a friend and I developed an alternate version in which Quicksilver lives and he and Clint become somewhat reluctant buddies because halfway through the movie I thought to myself "I don't want a Hawkeye & Black Widow movie anymore, I want a Hawkeye & Quicksilver movie."
> 
> This is supposed to be part of a series of Oneshots all set in that same AU, let's hope I actually get around to writing the other parts. This is actually my first time writing something for the Marvel Universe so I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> Anyway, have fun, I hope you like it and comments and Kudos are always appreciated. :)  
> (And if you want to complain about Quicksilver senselessly being killed off, come talk to me in the comments or over at my Tumblr: http://thesuperlambanana.tumblr.com/)

When everything is over, when the world is safe again, Clint Barton finally gets to go home.

He leaves the New Avengers Facility in a beat up, rusty old truck that has Tony frowning at him and offering him a lift in a Quinjet several times but to be honest, Clint has had enough of flying objects to last him a while and even though going by car is going to take him longer, he is quite glad about that. He needs the extra time to put everything that had happened behind him; when he returns to his family he wants to be able to focus on them completely.

 

He does, however, decide to take one Pietro Maximoff with him. The kid is freshly out of the infirmary (much to the relief of Dr. Cho and the rest of the medical staff) and has decided that joining the Avengers isn't really for him. Which Clint can't really blame him for, the kid _had_ almost died.

Instead, Pietro wants to explore the world and Clint figures that offering to give him a ride to start off his adventure is the least he can do. Pietro did save his life after all.

 

Almost as soon as they're both sitting in the car, Clint realizes that taking Pietro with him is probably the worst decision he has ever made. And Clint has made a lot of dumbass decisions in his lifetime. Pietro Maximoff is a nuisance. He is a giant pain in Clint's ass and honestly, Clint doesn't know what he expected. He's spent enough time around that kid that he should know better but apparently, having his life saved by the speedster made him forget just how irritating Pietro can be, something he is reminded of all too quickly.

 

Pietro is sitting next to him in the passenger seat and almost immediately, he starts jiggling his leg. Clint's eye twitches. A few seconds later, Pietro crosses his legs and continues jiggling. Clint grinds his teeth. Pietro uncrosses his legs and puts his feet up on the dashboard. Clint has to silently count to ten to keep himself under control. Pietro starts tapping his fingers against the arm rest, drumming out a seemingly random rhythm. Clint tightens his grip on the wheel until his knuckles turn white. Pietro lets out a long-suffering sigh. Clint squeezes his eyes shut for a second, fighting the urge to punch the younger man. Pietro's feet disappear from the dashboard and the jiggling starts again. Clint can think of at least ten different ways to hide Pietro's body so that no-one will ever find it. They haven't been on the road for much longer than five minutes and Clint is already considering homicide. This was going to be a long, long drive.

"Are you driving this slow on purpose or wha-"

"One more word, kid, and you're walking."

"At least then I would be faster."

The tires screech as Clint brakes abruptly.

 

Banning Pietro from the car doesn't last long and some part of Clint is almost relieved when the younger man suddenly reappears in the passenger seat. Clint has to admit that he felt a bit guilty for just leaving Pietro on the side of the road but now the kid is back and he is carrying several paper bags from McDonald's, one of which he offers to Clint.

Clint eyes the bag and then Pietro skeptically.

"Did you pay for these?" he asks and Pietro snorts.

"Yeah, sure," he replies, voice muffled by the cheeseburger he's already stuffing himself with, and Clint sighs before reaching for the glove department, groping around for his wallet which he then hands to Pietro.

"Go," he says sternly and even though Pietro doesn't make a sound, Clint can practically hear him roll his eyes and then the speedster is gone again.

Clint barely has time to be annoyed before Pietro is back in his seat with even more paper bags full of burgers.

At Clint's disbelieving look, Pietro shrugs.

"What?" he says. "Running makes me hungry."

 

"I'm just wondering," Pietro says after a while and Clint sighs. Things had been going so well. "What's up with the car? Was this the oldest car you could find? Surely there must have been one that was even older and rustier."

Clint gives him a quick glare. "Hey, no making fun of the car, okay?"

"Okay," Pietro says with a shrug. "And I guess it still is not as old as you."

Clint opens his mouth to reply but of course, because it's his life and his life sucks, that is the moment the car chooses to break down.

 

By the time Pietro has stopped laughing, Clint has popped open the hood of the car and is looking at the motor, pretending that he knows what he is doing. He doesn't. He has no idea how a car works, as evidenced by the still unrepaired tractor in his shed. He has his arms crossed and is staring at the motor, hoping for a revelation, when Pietro appears next to him.

"What's the problem, old man?" he asks and Clint scowls.

"I don't know," he admits and he waits for Pietro to make fun of him but instead the younger man vanishes from his side and Clint can see a blur moving around the car until the motor suddenly starts again and then Pietro comes back into focus.

"It's overheated," he says. "We just let the motor run for a bit and wait until the temperature is good again, then we should be good."

Clint raises an eyebrow. "You know about cars?"

Pietro shrugs. "I worked a lot of jobs to earn money before..."

He trails off but Clint knows what he doesn't say. Before von Strucker. Before the experiments.

"Right, okay," he says. "So we just wait?"

Pietro smirks at him. "Have fun with that," he taunts. Then he's gone and Clint fights the urge to bang his head against a nearby tree. God, he hates that little shit.

Clint is starting to think that Pietro is really gone, that the younger man has really left him alone, stranded in the middle of nowhere but then he's back and with him, he brings several bottles of ice cold water and Clint takes it all back. Pietro is amazing.

"What? You didn't think I'd leave you here, did you?"

 

They're back on the road soon enough and Pietro starts fiddling with the radio station, switching from one station to the other until Clint slaps his hand away and switches to a country station. Pietro pulls a face.

"No complaining," Clint tells him. "My car, my music."

"I wouldn't be so proud of that car if I were you," Pietro drawls but he settles back nonetheless and soon he's tapping along to the music.

 

Clint can honestly say that he's surprised that Pietro hasn't left yet. When they had started this road trip, Clint had thought that Pietro would only tag along for a bit and then have Clint drop him off somewhere but they have almost reached Clint's home now and Pietro is still there, taking digs at his car and his age which Clint returns in kind and he is actually not having a bad time.

And so he takes a deep breath and says, "So, where are you planning on going first?"

Pietro shrugs. "Wherever my feet take me."

"Ah, yes. Great plan. Absolutely marvelous," Clint replies and rolls his eyes.

"It's not like I have anywhere to go," Pietro snaps and Clint knows that he is right. The only family Pietro has left is Wanda, and she is back at the New Avengers Facility and Clint doubts that the twins had a lot of time to make a lot of friends between living in a warzone and being experimented on. And good Lord, he is going to regret this.

"Why don't you stay with us until you figure out where you want to go?" he suggests and Pietro turns to look at him, surprise clearly written on his face and it gives Clint an odd sense of satisfaction because he can't imagine that a lot of things manage to surprise Pietro.

"Are you serious?" Pietro asks and Clint nods.

"Sure. Laura would love to have another person around to help her."

Pietro is silent for a few seconds. "Okay," he finally says. "I'll stay. But not for long."

"Whatever floats your boat," Clint says and they fall back into silence until -

"Wait, _you_ have a wife?"


End file.
